Responsibilities
by Scarlett Jaimie
Summary: A very tardy entry to the last Ficathon *blushing with shame* and ! a proposal for all GWTW-writers regarding a new edition !.
1. A Sunny, Funny Ficathon

**A Sunny, Funny Ficathon**

The esteemed Captain Scarlett and I would like to organise another Ficathon. With a little help from the wonderful Skyebugs we have decided that this edition should have a happy theme, in view of the summer season we would like to have a 'Sunny, Funny Ficathon'. The rules will differ somewhat from last time: Just like before we will all come up with a trigger for a fellow writer but this time every participant gives one single sentence (invented, coming from THE BOOK itself, or from other works of literature or whatever). That sentence would be the starting point of the ficathon entry or the starting point of a dialogue in that story. Try and keep in mind that the outcome has to be light and breezy, so please no sentences that point toward deaths or other major tragedies.

**In a nutshell the rules are:**

* _Submit a sentence of your choice_

_* Optional: From which POV do you want the story to be written and/or in which time period should it be set._

_* Sentences that coerce people into writing smut won't be considered for entry (yes, this is really SJ saying this) but smutty stories are definitely allowed!_

_* Stories have to contain at least a 1000 words_

_* Entries have to be posted at FF or at the Yahoo archive site August 31st at the latest._

Participants can send CaptScarlett or yours truly a PM with the requested information (Please do so before June 19th, so that the writers have enough time to work on their stories).

C'mon, don't be shy! Join in the fun. You know you want to ;-).

Scarlett Jaimie


	2. Responsibilities

**A/N: Tipperose thinks I owe her and I guess I do, so here is my June entry to the February Ficathon. (It has been in my files over at Yahoo for some time, so you might have seen it already).**

**To Rhett & his other groupies I apologize in advance: I don't know what I was thinking… ;-).**

**

* * *

**

RESPONSIBILITIES

_Clayton County, September 1883_

It was almost noon when Wade Hampton Hamilton stepped off the train. The sun was high in the sky and for September it was a sweltering day. Mr. Hamilton was dressed in a black suit made out of a light fabric and he seemed undisturbed by the heat. His thick brown hair was not sticking to his forehead and his upper-lip did not seem to perspire. A few young women glanced at him when he walked by. He was a tall man with an elegant frame. His back was straight and he held his head high. Hamilton had a pleasant, almost aristocratic face. He was a Southern gentleman; a rare sight these days. Now that Scallawags tried their luck on the former plantations; deserted by its original owners.

Wade exited the depot and inhaled the fresh air. Somehow the air was of a better quality than the one he was used to in Atlanta. He looked around, automatically expecting to see his Uncle Will with the wagon. Then he remembered: Uncle Will died a few days ago. While milking the cows, a bull went mad and crushed Will against the stable door. Gerald, Suellen's oldest, found him there later in the morning. Uncle Will's death was Wade's reason for coming to Tara. Due to the heat the funeral had been held quickly; within 24 hours and Wade did not have the chance to attend. Suellen and Carreen had made the arrangements for that. Without Uncle Will's presence Tara lacked the protection of a grown male, which was Wade's reason for travelling down here. Wade chuckled. He was certain that his 16-year old cousin Gerald would have a different opinion on Tara lacking the safeguard of a man.

'Wade! Wade Hampton!' Wade's eyes tried to locate where the shouting came from.

He shielded his eyes from the sun and then he saw him. The man's drowsy eyes smiled along with his mouth when Wade waved to him.

'Uncle Ashley, how good of you to come'.

'Wade', Ashley greeted meanwhile slapping the young man on his back.

'How are you? And how is your mother holding up?'

While Ashley drove Wade home in his fancy carriage Wade told him all about the grand tour that he had undertaken over the summer. He was not very forthcoming with details about Scarlett.

His mother was a constant source of worry to Wade. After Uncle Rhett's abandonment she seemed to do well for a while. She spent the first year without her husband working hard on restoring her relationships with the Old Guard. A task that looked virtually impossible at the start, but by the end of the year 1874 Scarlett sat in many a sober parlour, sewing and discussing fundraising plans. Wade had been so proud of her at the time. She finally looked like all the other mothers did. Her dresses were demure and always of a soft colour. Mother's hair those days was always done up in a simple bun and rouge was absent. If he looked back he was fairly certain his mother did not drink a drop in those days.

Uncle Rhett visited on a regular basis. As children Ella and he had always been over the moon when Rhett was in town. He believed then that his Mother was equally happy with his visits. She was always nervous and in a strange electric mood the days before such a visit. Now that he was a grown-up himself he realised that every single visit had been a let-down for her. Uncle Rhett was charming alright, at least during dinner and other times that the family spent as a whole, but besides those occasions his parents did not spent any real time together. They certainly did not share a bedroom.

Then on one January morning his mother dropped the bombshell: Uncle Rhett was divorcing her. He met somebody else. His mother told his sister and him this news calmly. She looked composed, almost regal. All Wade worried about at the time was if this new woman in Rhett's life would have any children and if Uncle Rhett would prefer these children to Ella and him. He remembered clearly how Bonnie had always been favoured over them and he never wanted to feel that way again. What the divorce meant for his mother he did not really think about.

As soon as he met Uncle Rhett's fiancée he realised he should not have worried about other children for this woman was still a child herself. Wade understood Rhett's attraction to Orlena Woodrow: With her long black hair, sparkling eyes and explosive personality she was a younger version of his mother. Wade hoped the infatuation had passed by the time the divorce between his parents was final.

But in the year Wade turned fourteen Uncle Rhett still seemed to be amused by the young woman, so much so that he wanted to marry her in the fall of that year. Wade always shared a special bond with Rhett. Already before his mother got married to him, Rhett had been the closest thing he had to a father. More so than his Uncle Ashley.

Wade was still a child in the eyes of the law, but at home he had to play the part of the lord of the manor. Mother stopped visiting the old Atlanta crowd. For a while she threw herself at her work. Staying long hours, she was hardly ever home in time for dinner. But those days were preferable to the present ones. At one point Scarlett had run into an old acquaintance: Mamie Bart. Wade blamed this woman for his mother's downfall. Mother started spending her days playing whist and entertaining women of questionable reputation. The evenings were accompanied by high volumes of alcohol. Wade was aware of that because of the many bottles he cleared out of the parlour every morning before Prissy or any of the other servants were up.

Wade's bond with Rhett came under strain. He visited Rhett several times in Charleston and every time his pleas for his stepfather to return to his mother became more urgent. Rhett listened to him, concerned for Wade and Ella's well-being but sighing and shaking his head at Scarlett's demise. Always he let Wade down gently. His life was in Charleston now with Orlena.

A few months before the marriage to his young bride would take place Wade's pleas turned into accusations. It annoyed the teenager to no end that Uncle Rhett did not take up his responsibilities and instead lived the life of a young bachelor. He was appalled that Rhett tried to hide the fact that he approached middle-age by dying his now greying hair black.

Rhett did not realise that the raven black hair made his tarnished face seem that much older.

If this did not make Rhett Butler look ridiculous enough, Rhett also decided to wear more fashionable suits. Suits clearly made for a young dandy: The colours were too bright and made Rhett's skin seem pasty dark beige. The sharp cut of the suits sat uncomfortable around Rhett's expanding waistline. Often Wade had a good mind in asking Orlena why she was with a man that could clearly be her father. Despite being so young Wade understood that Orlena was more in love with Rhett's bank account than Rhett himself.

In one of Wade's last visits to Charleston he had told his stepfather a few home truths. But the older man did not want to listen and so he married Orlena on a bright October day.

Wade had not been present that day. Only Ella attended the wedding.

That same evening Wade had to call Dr. Meade's successor to the house on Peachtree Street. Scarlett had been drinking heavily and Wade could not wake her up for dinner.

Rhett had been remarried now for some seven years and since then his mother had short periods of soberness in which she visited the stores but they were always alternated with longer periods of regular drinking and visits from Mrs Bart. Mother was in one of her lower periods at the moment, so Wade did not feel inclined to inform Uncle Ashley of his mother's deplorable state.

He just said she was doing well, keeping herself busy with the stores and such. Ashley understood Wade's hesitance to talk about his mother and started telling Wade all about Twelve Oaks that had now been almost restored to its grandeur of before the war. Wade could not remember ever seeing his uncle look so alive. He promised him to have dinner at Twelve Oaks that evening so that he could see the house himself.

Seven years ago, around the time of Rhett's second marriage, the Wilkes' received a large sum of money from an unknown benefactor. It was the second time the Wilkes were so blessed. Wade remembered that before his sister Bonnie died, Uncle Ashley inherited a large amount of money from one of his former army buddies. Ashley used it to purchase the mills from Scarlett. Wade knew the chances of somebody receiving such a gift twice in a lifetime were small, but Uncle Ashley was one of the noblest men he knew. He could imagine that whoever's life he touched, he left a permanent mark.

It was Auntie Melly that insisted they should move back to the countryside and use the money to rebuild Ashley's childhood home. Beau was currently travelling Europe but Mr. and Mrs Wilkes lived at Twelve Oaks with their nine year old daughter Katie. She was named after Wade's own mother. Melanie had preferred to call her Scarlett since it was Scarlett that pulled Melanie through a very difficult pregnancy and subsequent birth.

After Rhett's departure his mother became a devoted nurse for her sister-in-law, much to everyone's surprise. At that time the two women shared a deep friendship which later on withered because of Scarlett's association with Mamie and other Scallawag wives. Wade suspected Scarlett's constant drunkenness made Melanie think her unsuitable around her young daughter. Ashley had refused to name the child Scarlett; it was as if he was afraid his daughter would be cursed with such a name. So they compromised on Katie. Mother's full name was Katie Scarlett after all.

Promising Uncle Ashley to come by around seven that evening, Wade said his goodbyes and carrying his large travel bag he walked the long road to Tara's front door. The black of Wade's shoes disappeared under red dust and the sun was burning on the dark fabric of his jacket, but Wade did not notice any of these things. He watched the building in front of him and remembered why he was here. Next to Uncle Rhett, Tara was his mother's other great love. He knew from Melanie's stories that his mother would have done anything to keep the plantation in the family. He had a vivid childhood memory of his mother and a man in a dark blue coat. He could not remember the details exactly but he remembered being so very frightened but at the same time in awe of his mother's small frame not indicating any fear for the gruffly man in front of her.

Wade had planned to start University this September. He had already enrolled and found a place near the campus. But as soon as he heard of Uncle Will's passing he knew life had made other plans for him. He would not be the lawyer his father Charles had been. Instead he would be what his grandfather Gerald had been: A cotton planter. In his heart that was not what he wanted and had his mother been in better health she would have taken over as mistress of Tara. But he knew his mother was in no shape to run such a busy plantation. Despite being brought up by two selfish and self-centred people, Wade knew right from wrong. Keeping his mother's heritage in the family was the proper thing to do; he knew that without a doubt. So he did not waste time and took the next train to Clayton County to assume his responsibility.

Dilcey, who now lived with her daughter at Tara, came rushing out as soon as she spotted him. '

'Master Wade, Master Wade!' She screamed.

Soon Prissy, Carreen, Gerald and Suellen's other children rushed out on the porch to greet him. Suellen was staying over at the Tarteltons. After her initial subdued response to her husband's sudden death she had suffered a nervous breakdown and needed some time away from Tara and her kids.

Wade was surprised that Ella did not come out to greet him too. His sister had taken refuge at Tara for the last six months. She had told him that she could not bear to stay in that house alone with Mother while he travelled the world. Wade understood her all too well, so the young woman came to live at Tara. When he stepped inside the cool hallway of the house a familiar figure walked up to him.

'Master Wade', Mammy greeted him, with tears in her eyes.

She had aged since Wade last saw her. Lovingly he looked down at her.

'How's your momma?' Mammy demanded.

'Oh, she is doing well, but she was too busy to come over so soon, but of course she will travel to Tara soon to give Suellen her condolences.

Wade felt like a naughty school boy, lying to Mammy like that, but he did not want to hurt the dear old lady by telling the truth. Roughly Mammy pulled his shoulders down so that he had to bend over. She spat on her hand and started smoothing his brown hair down. It had always been a bit unruly and Wade felt like five again when Mammy repeated the gesture that she had used on him so often during his childhood.

'Now, Master Wade, don't give me all them lies about your momma. I know my lamb is not doing well, how can she with Mister Rhett married to that no good piece of white trash?'

'The man is stupid, a stupid mule in a horse harness, that's what he is. He has been mighty good to me over the years but I was sorely disappointed when he left your momma like that'.

'And mark my words, Master Wade; he will regret it one day, if he has not already'.

'Yes, Mammy', Wade said, blushing because Mammy caught him in such a flagrant lie.

'Now you sit yourself down in the kitchen, boy, I will get you some milk and cookies'.

Wade watched her wide frame waddle to the pantry. He shook his head and chuckled. How he loved that old woman. If only he could persuade her to come to Atlanta and take care of mother. But he knew Mammy wanted to spend her last years on Tara.

A short while later Wade sat at the large wooden table in the kitchen, while Mammy busied herself by the stove. Wade noticed that she had trouble moving about. He would talk to his Aunties; the old lady had to take it easier.

'Where's my sister hiding, Mammy?' Wade asked after he gorged himself on Mammy's home made peanut biscuits.

'Miss Ella? She is in the backyard entertaining some guests. If that is what you can call them white trash boys that always hang around her'. Wade cocked up one eyebrow. His little sister, entertaining boys? She had always been a bit of a wallflower in Atlanta. Mammy was not aware of his surprise and she kept talking at fast speed.

'I sure is surprised that Miss Ella turned into such a pretty young woman. She reminds me of your momma, Master Wade'.

'Of course Ella has light hair but I recognize the pointed stubborn O'Hara jaw and the way she flirts with them beaux of her, she surely did not get that from a stranger'. Mammy chuckled softly.

'And I am proud that it is another Miss of mine that has the smallest waist in the whole of Clayton County. Them beaux come flooding at it like bees to a honey pot'.

'It's a shame there are no young gentlemen left in this neighbourhood. Well, except for Beau Wilkes of course, but he has never looked at Miss Ella as anything other than a sister'.

Wade became slightly worried at Mammy's description of a sister that he did not seem to know all that well. To change the subject he told Mammy that he would be having dinner over at the Wilkes' residence that night.

'It sure is surprising how them Wilkes came into all that money. That Ashley Wilkes, for being the true gentleman that he is, does not know how to earn a week's wages let alone such a large sum of money'. Wade gently reminded the old lady of Ashley Wilkes' good fortune.

'Ah yes, I must be getting old', Mammy sputtered.

'I always wondered about that. But you can cut off my right hand if that money did not come from your Uncle Rhett'. Wade who had been quenching his thirst by sloshing down the milk, sat his glass down abruptly and looked at Mammy with surprise.

'Now where did you get that strange idea, Mammy?' He questioned.

'Wipe that milk moustache from your mouth, young Master'. Embarrassed Wade wiped his upper-lip clean. Mammy turned around again, stirring in one of the pots on the fire.

'It is not so strange, boy'.

'I know for a fact it was your stepfather that gave them the money so that Ashley could buy them mills. Dilcey worked for Miss Melly then, remember?'

'She told me all about Mister Rhett's visit to the Wilkes' house right before they came into money'.

'That must have been one of the few times in her life Melanie Wilkes agreed to something that looked like lying'.

'And not because Miss Melly did not trust her husband. No, your sly stepfather talked her into believing that it was for my lamb's own good'.

Wade's mind was reeling. He knew that Uncle Rhett had always been jealous of Uncle Ashley and would have done anything to keep Mother away from him. But for Auntie Melly to be so devious?

He felt slightly awkward gossiping about people that were so dear to him, but he just had to ask.

'Why, Mammy, Uncle Rhett was practically remarried at the time the Wilkes received the money for Twelve Oaks! It would be of no concern to him if Mother and Uncle Ashley, er, intensified their friendship'.

'You is a young man, Master Wade and you see things in black and white. As you grow older you will see the truth has many layers'.

'Your stepfather and Miss Melly have always had a deep respect for one another. That friendship meant enough to Mister Rhett to protect Melly and Katie by making sure that your Uncle Ashley was out of reach for your Mother'.

'Now I am sure my lamb would not have looked twice at that Wilkes'.

'No matter if your Uncle Rhett belonged to another woman. Miss Scarlett's love for your father runs very deep, Master Wade'.

'If ever you feel such love for a woman, hold on to her with all your strength, boy'.

Wade noticed that Mammy's step became more difficult by the minute. He got up and told her to lie down. She objected but when he said 'Please Mammy, for my sake', the old lady reached up and brushed his cheek while saying: 'You always was a good boy'.

'Always a good boy', she kept murmuring while she ascended the stairs with some trouble. Wade looked at her retreating figure with a wide smile on his face.

Mother had never been very motherly but he had been blessed with two of the best surrogate mothers: Mammy and Miss Melly.

While he strode to the backdoor to look for his sister, he wondered if Mammy's words held any truth. Did Melly and Rhett concoct this scam to move Ashley to the country side? Then he decided that it was the best thing that could have happened to Uncle Ashley and that it did not matter for whatever reason that came about.

Wade stepped outside and immediately the clinging heat hit him like a blow. He took off his jacket and carried it along on his arm. He had started wearing frilly shirts ever since he came back from Europe. It was all the rage there and he wanted to copy his stepfather's former refined style. Despite Rhett's sometimes ill-bred ways, his role model always dressed stylish and worthy of a gentleman. It pained Wade to see his father looking like a caricature these days. When he heard his sister's bubbly laughter he shook off thoughts concerning his stepfather.

All of a sudden he realised how much he had missed his little sister. After losing Bonnie the bond between them had gotten deeper. The giggles came from the gazebo and when he entered it his pleasure in seeing his sister was replaced by shock.

Instead of wearing black like the rest of the household at Tara, his sister was wearing a light summer dress embroidered with bright pink roses. If this was not shocking enough, she had pulled the sleeves down in such a way that her shoulders were bare. He watched Ella's interaction with the two young men by her side for a moment. Unwillingly he had to smile at the way she fluttered her eyelashes. He noticed for the first time that Ella's chin was indeed pointed in the same way as Scarlett's and when he noticed the two cute dimples by the side of her red mouth he realised that she was truly her mother's daughter.

The corners of his mouth went down when he observed the men's eager stares into his sister's bosom. Wade wondered how he had failed to notice that his sister had grown into a woman. A beautiful woman. She was certainly aware of it herself and without his protection she was apparently running wild. The two men by Ella's side both wore suits that were clearly expensive but also pointed out that they were not men that came from a family of good breeding.

'Ella Lorena, why aren't you wearing your black gown?' He said severely without greeting her. Ella looked surprised for a moment but that look was quickly followed by a delighted expression.

'Wade!' She exclaimed. 'Stephen, Marc, please meet my brother Wade Hampton Hamilton'.

'Wade, these are my friends: Stephen Johnson and Marc Knowles'. Wade bowed gracefully to them, but his eyes were hard. The two men felt clumsy in the other man's presence and bowed awkwardly.

'It is so nice of you to express your sorrow over our Uncle's passing, but I am afraid my sister and I should be getting ready for dinner'. His voice sounded pleasant enough but Wade did not smile at the two Carpetbaggers. He turned to Ella.

'Sissy, we are having dinner over at Twelve Oaks this evening. I suggest you take off that garment and wear the appropriate clothing for mourning'.

'Oh, but Wade, I already invited Stephen and Marc over for dinner here at Tara. Can't we go to Uncle Ashley tomorrow? All he and Auntie Melly talk about is books and then some more books'.

'I am sure these fine gentlemen understand that at a time like this we need to be with relatives'. Wade said with a sharp voice. He took Ella by the elbow and with a short nod he left the men standing in the gazebo.

Once they were inside the house Ella gave Wade a piece of her mind. Amused Wade regarded his sister's fiery sherry-brown eyes. Definitely not a wallflower anymore, he thought to himself. In the end they made up. Ella adored her older brother and Wade's love for his younger sister ran equally deep.

At a quarter to seven Wade lifted his sister up on the simple wagon the inhabitants of Tara used for transport. Wade was happy that Ella did change into her black chiffon dress, but disapproved of the bright pink flower in her hair that matched the colour of her delicate pink slippers. He felt annoyed, but decided to let it pass. Auntie Melly was not going to mind and Uncle Ashley would probably not even notice.

As soon as he tugged the reigns Ella started airing her annoyances about the unavoidable dinner. She repeated that now Beau was gone a visit to the Wilkes meant a lot of boring conversations about books and its writers.

'It is not as if dinner at home with Auntie Carreen quoting The Bible every five minutes is not bad enough'. Wade hid his smile. Ella had made a perfect analyses of his Aunt's demeanour.

He felt the need to scold her and told Ella: 'Be nice to your Aunt, Ella, she is a very sweet and caring lady'.

'I am not saying Auntie is not nice, but if she is so devoted why did she not join a convent?'

'Ella!' Wade exclaimed. 'You know she was a married woman and a mother, if only for a short while'.

Carreen fell head over heels with a travelling sales man. This was shortly after Suellen and Will got married. The man died less than one year into the marriage. Carreen suffered another major loss when her little boy Brent died shortly after. He had always been a weak child and was never meant to stay on this earth for a long time. Carreen found comfort in Jesus and stayed on at Tara to help Suellen raise her own offspring.

'I am sorry Wade, I know Auntie Carreen is a sweetheart, but you have to admit she starts every sentence with 'chapter something, verse etcetera'.

'You should have been here when the Wilkes had dinner with us last month. Between Auntie's Bible-quotes and the Wilkes philosophizing about some Scottish poet, I thought I was going insane'.

'It was a good thing Uncle Rhett was there, he always has a sharp tongue and his remarks made me chuckle more than once'.

'Uncle Rhett visited Tara?' Wade said surprised.

'Yes, you didn't know? Oh, of course you were abroad then'.

'Yes, he came to look me up. He said he missed me'.

'I swear Wade; I saw tears in his eyes when he said that. And this time I don't think they were due to the fact that I always remind him of Bonnie'.

'I guess Orlena was bored out of her brain on a farm?' Wade inquired curiously.

'He did not bring her. Actually, he hardly mentioned her. I had a feeling they weren't on good terms'.

'Do you think Mother and our stepfather will ever remarry', she asked dreamily. Wade smiled. Ella may look like a grown woman but she still had the romantic notions of a little girl.

'I don't think so, Ella. Two divorces might be too much, even for a man like Uncle Rhett who does not give a hoot about other people's opinion'. Ella frowned.

'But did you not notice how he kept looking at mother at the time of Pork's funeral?'.

Rhett's valet Pork had passed away six months ago. It was the first time Rhett and Scarlett had been in the same room for many years. Wade had a deep respect for the way his mother carried herself that day. She was sober and looked every bit a lady. He had been surprised to see Uncle Rhett continuously glance at her. His new wife was by his side. Wade loved his mother but looking at it from a man's point of view Wade did not understand how Rhett could look at his mother so longingly while he had a beautiful young woman by his side.

Mother's beauty had faded over the last years. Her skin looked puffy, small veins were clearly visible on her cheeks, no matter the amount of rouge she applied, and Mother's teeth suffered because of the daily doses of alcohol.

Maybe that's the way it is, Wade mused to himself. When you really love somebody you always see them as in their days of beauty or maybe you see beyond looks and see the soul inside? Immediately he had to laugh at himself. Didn't he accuse Ella of romantic notions just now?

'I am sure Uncle Rhett was just happy to see her again. He still cares for her, but not in that way, Sissy'.

'Oh, but he does!' Ella said loudly. 'When he visited us, Mother was all he could talk about'.

'They will meet again since they both plan to travel to Tara to pay their respects to Auntie Suellen, so maybe…'

'Ella, stop gossiping. We're here. Wait! Let me help you down'.

After Uncle Ashley, Auntie Melly and little Katie greeted their guests they all went into the parlour to wait for dinner to be served. The three ladies occupied themselves by trying to put Katie's brown hair into the same kind of fashionable fringe that Ella had managed to shape on her head. Uncle Ashley invited Wade for some pre-dinner drinks in the restored Twelve Oaks library.

Walking through the large hallway Wade's imagination took a flight. Once his father Charles and Mother had walked the same hallway. Looking longingly at each other, Wade imagined. Well, at least his father glanced that way at his mother, Aunt Melanie had told him so on many occasions.

In the library he regarded the rows and rows of books stupefied. Uncle Ashley told him that the original library held a lot of first editions and other valuable books, but they were all destroyed during the war. So most books on the shelves were new copies, but he did manage to get his hands on some valuable items and a few of his friends donated copies of their own.

'I am so grateful that I invested a part of that money we obtained so luckily. The investments are paying off and enable me to have this expensive hobby'. Ashley confided.

'And just between you and me Wade, I am glad I listened to your Aunt Melanie. You would be surprised what a good nose she has for business investments'. Wade frowned.

Auntie Melanie? Now that is surprising, Wade thought. Then he remembered Mammy's words of earlier today and wondered if Uncle Rhett had something to do with Melly's impromptu business sense.

Uncle Ashley left him alone in the grand library since it was his turn to read Katie a bedtime story. Instead of rejoining the ladies in the parlour Wade quietly finished his brandy in the library. This particular room made him muse over some other events that occurred at Twelve Oaks.

Nobody ever told him this directly but he overheard Uncle Rhett joke about it often: It was in this particular room Mother had been so upset that she was throwing things against the fireplace. And Uncle Rhett had witnessed her anger, apparently. This always confused Wade. Mother must have been promised to his father back then already: they married shortly after. Why was Uncle Rhett alone with her in this library and why was she throwing things? It was not something a lady would do, let alone in the presence of a stranger. For that day was the first day Mother and Uncle Rhett met, Wade was certain of that.

Was she upset with him; had Uncle Rhett done something to make her so upset? Their relationship must have been explosive from the start, he decided. Wade glanced around the room. There was a piece of china standing on the table, a small statue of a mermaid. He remembered all of a sudden that it was a similar piece mother had flung across the room. As if to make sense of his parents' behaviour he stood up and let his fingers caress the statue.

'A penny for your thoughts…' An unfamiliar voice said.

Wade tore himself out of his daydreaming and looked into two of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The dark blue eyes belonged to a young woman with honey blond hair, cute little freckles on her nose and the loveliest pink lips Wade ever laid eyes on.

He was certain he had never seen her before but somehow she looked familiar.

'You must be Cousin Wade. I am Jinny. Remember? Your second cousin from Marietta?' Wade frowned. The name did not ring a bell.

'You came to visit us some ten years ago. You were with your mother and sister?'

'I see on your face that you have no recollection of that. It is a long time ago. I remember you, though', she said softly. Wade smiled.

'Let me introduce myself properly then', Jinny said. She bobbed for him.

'I am Jennifer Rose Buchanan. My mother is your grandmother's cousin. Your late grandmother Hamilton, I mean'. She said when she saw him looking puzzled.

'Oh', was all he said. Then he remembered his manners and walked up to her. Gracefully he bowed for her.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Buchanan'.

Sweet brown eyes were met by two navy blue ones. For a moment it was as if their eyes locked. Jinny coughed.

'Please call me Jinny, we are family after all. If only distant relatives'.

'It would be a pleasure... Jinny'. He let her name roll off his tongue and felt a strange tickle running down his spine.

'Will you be joining us for dinner, Jinny?' Wade asked.

'Would you like me to?' She asked bluntly. Usually Wade did not like girls to be so forward but her head was cocked in such a delightful manner, while her lips smiled sweetly that Wade thought she was quite charming.

'Yes, I think I would', Wade said, grinning at her. A small lady walked into the room.

'Oh, Wade, I see you have met my cousin Jinny. Jinny this is…'.

'We have introduced ourselves already, Melly', Jinny said while she kept smiling at Wade.

'Oh, right'. Melanie said. Then she frowned. Both youngsters seemed to be glowing. It was like the air around them was filled with some strange friction. Jinny turned towards Melanie.

'I think I will give choir-practice a miss tonight and join you for dinner, if that is alright with you, Melly?'

'Of course, my dear, the more the merrier. It will be nice for Wade's sister Ella to have somebody her own age to talk to'. Melly stood between the two tall figures and pulled them both towards her by the waist. In that fashion the three of them strode to the dining room.

To Ella's relief dinner turned out to be not so boring after all. Melanie's second cousin Jinny joined them. Jinny's father had relocated to New York to establish a business there and Jinny told her the most amazing stories about the plays she got to see there and the balls that were held in that exciting city. Books or authors were not the topic of conversation tonight. She loved Jinny's dress, the light blue coloured dress was cut to the latest fashion and Ella had not seen anything like it in Atlanta. She saw that her brother shot Jinny admiring looks too but Ella thought that had more to do with the cute hour-glass figure the dress encircled.

Dessert was served and Melanie was just promising Wade and Ella a tour of the entire house afterwards, when she was interrupted by some ruckus at the front entrance. The valet's deep voice could be heard, arguing with a woman that sounded rather hysteric. Ashley threw his napkin on the table and got up to find out what was going on.

'Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am! I am Mrs Wilkes' sister-in-law!' The voice shrieked.

Before Ashley could step outside the dinning room the woman entered. Her hair was a tangled mess of black and grey strings and the elegant green dress she wore was combined with a clashing purple jacket which was buttoned up incorrectly.

Wade could not believe his eyes. No matter how much Mother drank, she always looked composed when she presented herself to the outside world. But today her appearance could only be described as untidy. And from the way she slurred the words while screaming he knew she had drank more than a fair share.

He could feel his sister next to him stiffen. Ella uttered a shocked cry. Uncle and Auntie both looked perplexed. He did not venture to look in Jinny's eyes. His joy in meeting this wonderful creature and spending a few very pleasant hours in her company, had disappeared. He felt shame.

What must she think of Mother, of me, of us!

He got up from his seat and walked towards Scarlett.

'Mother!', he said and the tone of his voice sounded as if he was the parent in the room.

The anger in his mother's bloodshot green eyes stopped him in his tracks.

'So you are all having a nice cosy dinner. Well, excuse me for interrupting it'. Scarlett said cynically while steadying herself on the doorpost.

'So, Wade Hampton Hamilton, what is this I hear from Uncle Henry? You decided to forgo University and become master of Tara?'

'Well… yes… I just thought it would be only right if I….' Wade stuttered.

'You thought wrong, my son! If anybody is going to take care of Tara now that Will is gone, it is going to be me'.

'It is me that pulled it through war and famine. Nobody loves its red clay the way I do'.

'Do you hear me: Nobody!'

Scarlett was making wild gestures by now and several times she swayed so much that she was close to falling on the floor. With the wild hair and the burning green eyes she resembled a witch.

A mad witch.

'Mother, please don't get so upset. I only wanted to do what's right'.

'I know how much you love Tara. That is why I came here in the first place. I wanted to look after it for you'.

'I am still capable of looking after my affairs myself, Wade Hampton, in spite of what you seem to think'. Ashley who had been standing on the same spot during most of the exchange now moved forward and touched Scarlett's sleeve.

'Now Scarlett, my dear, please don't get so angry with the boy. Wade only meant well'.

'He has not told me in so many words', Ashley spoke softly. 'But I can tell you haven't been, er, well these last few years'.

'I don't need your sympathy, Ashley Wilkes and I certainly do not need your pity. I would not be in this mess if it wasn't for you'.

'If you told me years ago that it is Melly and not me that you…' All of a sudden Scarlett remembered where she was and she stopped speaking.

She started moving around the room, now and then holding on to a chair or other furniture to keep her balance.

'Look at this place! You and Melly have done well for yourselves'.

'It should be me that is living so grand. I was the one that married the fortune seeker after all'. Scarlett laughed but it was a hollow laugh.

'It was poor Melly that ended up marrying you. She married this man of stature that returned from fighting The Cause being a shell of his former self'.

'You were nothing but a poor pauper, Ashley Wilkes. And now this former Confederate soldier is living the high life. Can you just imagine?' Scarlett asked nobody in particular.

'This poor soldier who owned nothing but a worn out grey coat when he came to MY home and lived off MY meagre income!' She turned to face the man she admired for such a long time.

'If it was not for me you would be sitting at a dining table somewhere up North, Ashley'.

'Hell, Melly would not even be here, if it weren't for me and Rhett'.

'My darling Rhett…' The bright flame left Scarlett's eyes and they became misty.

'If only I had known sooner who really loved me'. She whispered barely audible. Wade came to stand by her side and put a hand under her elbow to support her.

'Come and sit down Mother', he said while he ushered her towards the table.

'Ella, pour Mother a glass of water'.

'I am sorry about this', Wade whispered to Jinny when his eyes accidentally me hers.

She smiled sweetly and said: 'It's alright Wade'. His brown eyes lingered on her face for a moment. Then he redirected his attention to the matter at hand.

Scarlett was about to sit down, when a small, sleepy voice came from the large stairwell.

'Mommy, what is all the shouting about?' Melly hurried towards her young daughter.

'It is alright, Katie dear. Your Auntie Scarlett has come to visit us and she is not feeling very well. There is nothing to be frightened about'.

Melly heard some rustling behind her. When she turned she saw Scarlett stare at Katie. Never before had Melanie seen such hatred in her sister-in-law's eyes. Instinctively she moved herself and her daughter away from her.

'That child!' Scarlett cried. 'Why did God let you keep your baby? Why did He take my babies away?' She started sobbing.

'Why am I the one that has lost everything?. My Bonnie, oh my beautiful Bonnie'. She cried.

'How Rhett loved our daughter. How he would have loved my baby!' Scarlett's knees gave way under her. She lay herself down on the cold granite floor and started weeping hysterically.

'Mommy, I'm scared. I don't like Auntie Scarlett', little Katie whispered to her mother.

'Hush, Katie. Auntie is very ill'. Melly looked at her daughter reassuringly.

'Now why don't you go upstairs with Daddy so that Mommy can look after Auntie? Yes? There's a good girl'. Ashley rushed over to them and lifted the child in his arms.

Ashley exchanged a glance with his wife. As always Melly was calm and her eyes told him it was going to be alright. Before she kneeled down next to Scarlett she told Jinny to take Wade and Ella on the promised tour of the house. Both Scarlett's children looked hesitant, but Jinny assured them that Melly would take care of their mother.

Melly sat next to Scarlett for a long time. Gently caressing her back and whispering words of comfort. In the end Scarlett allowed Melly to take her to the carriage with the help of Ashley's valet so that they could bring her home. At Tara Mammy could care for her lamb.

The next morning it looked like it was going to be another hot day so Wade got up early to start his first day as master of Tara. He told his Cousin Gerald to collect the eggs for breakfast while he rolled up his sleeves, readying himself to milk the cows. After that duty was out of the way he decided to clean the barn.

He was just finishing raking the fresh hay on the floor when he felt somebody's fingers prod his waist. Wade jumped and turned around, expecting to see Gerald or one of his other cousins but he stared into the sweetest face he had ever seen. Wade quickly glanced over her figure in the lilac dress. She looked as fresh as a summer's breeze. He noticed the small freckles on her bosom and for a moment he just stared at it. Then he coughed.

'Jinny, good morning. What a nice surprise. Is everything alright over at Twelve Oaks?'

'Good morning, Wade. Yes, they are all fine'. She then stood on her tiptoes so she could reach above Wade. Gently she lifted some straws out of his hair. She was very close and Wade inhaled a lovely scent of soap, magnolia and something undefined.

'Thank you', he said when she was finished. He smiled down at her and Jinny blushed slightly.

'So, what brings you here then?' Wade said while he put the rake away. He was sweating and he knew his face must be smudged from cleaning the barn. He lifted his arm to wipe his forehead with the cotton of his shirt. While he let his fingers run through his hair he turned towards Jinny again. She looked at him and there was a sparkle in her eye. Never before in his life had Wade wanted to kiss a girl so badly.

'I was worried about you and Ella. I know how upset you were when your mother showed up like that last night'. Wade bent his head.

'I am sorry for that scene. Mother, she is… My parents, they are no longer together and my mother has a hard time dealing with that'. Jinny stood closer to him.

'You don't have to explain. Melly told me the story a long time ago'. She gently placed her palm on his cheek and caressed it before she let her hand drop.

'Your mother must have been the belle of the county in her young days. I guess she loved to dance with all her beaux'. Wade was grateful for Jinny's understanding and smiled.

'Yes, she was beautiful', he said. 'And she loved to dance, she still does'.

'I hope you take after her', Jinny said.

'I wanted to ask Ella and you to come to the dance tonight'. The prospect of holding Jinny in his arms was welcomed by Wade but when he heard at which plantation the ball would take place he declined. He did not want Ella to associate with those Carpetbaggers any longer. Jinny looked disappointed when he declined and asked him why.

'But Wade, those people are not as bad as you seem to think and besides, there are not many opportunities here in Clayton County to have a knees-up'.

'Ashley has told me that I could go but only on the condition that you and Ella accompany me'. Wade looked into her dark blue eyes and knew he could not refuse her. He sighed.

'Alright Jinny, but only if you promise me most of your dances'. Jinny laughed.

'You are cheeky, Wade Hamilton, but I like you'. Now it was Wade's turn to laugh.

'You are a very special girl, Jinny Buchanan. Maybe between the two of us we can persuade Uncle Ashley to host the next dance in the county'.

'I am sure we can', Jinny said.

After Jinny left, Wade finished his morning chores while he was whistling. When the hard work was done, he cleaned himself up and went to the kitchen to have a hearty breakfast. His heavy boots pounded on the tiles of the hallway.

'Wade! Wade Hampton!' His mother's voice came from the study. He knew Uncle Will always kept a bottle of brandy there and he hoped that was not the reason for his mother's presence in that room. But to his surprise his mother looked sober for a change. Her hair was done up neatly and she wore a clean dress. Probably one of Suellen's judging by the demure colour.

'Wade, my darling, come and sit down'. He hesitated for a moment and then folded his long body into the low seat.

'I am sorry for last night. I, er, I was not feeling well'.

'I know you are just trying to do the right thing', she continued. 'But I really don't want you to give up on your education. Ever since you were a small boy you told me that you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps. I don't want you to give up on that dream'.

'I really don't mind, Mother. Besides, there is nobody else that can take care of Tara right now. Gerald is still too young and…'

'We can hire somebody. Rhett will be coming over to Tara shortly and I am sure he can help us find a good overseer. Rhett knows so many people and is never fooled by first appearances'. Scarlett smiled and her eyes became misty for a moment.

'I will stay at Tara to keep an eye on things, so that you can go to University as we planned'.

'But Mother, you…, your illness. I don't know how...'.

'Oh, Wade, I know I have let you and Ella down in the last few years. But I promise you I will do better from now on. I…' Wade interrupted.

'Mother, you have promised us that before and…' Scarlett put up her hand.

'This time I mean it. You see, I received this letter yesterday'. She took her small reticule that stood by the side of her chair. She took out several shredded pieces of paper and laid them out on the desk in front of her.

Wade frowned. Apparently his mother had felt the need to rip the letter apart.

When she carefully put all the pieces together so that the puzzle was complete, she looked up at Wade. There was a light in his mother's eyes that he had not seen for a long time.

'It's a letter from Rhett. He has left Orlena. He says he needs to talk to me'. Fear gripped Wade's heart.

'Oh, Mother. Nothing could bring me more joy than to see Uncle Rhett and you on speaking terms, but don't get your hopes up. You know he has made a life for himself in Charleston. Even if he is no longer with Orlena, he…' Scarlett's laugh clattered through the room.

'Wade Hampton. I am not some ignorant ninny. Of course Rhett and I won't ride off into the sunset together'.

'But he clearly states in this letter that he wants us to be friends again. That he misses that friendship'.

'You see, my child, before I married you stepfather he used to be my best friend. I could tell him anything. He used to understand me without words. I miss that man and your father writes that he misses his friend too'.

'I admit that when I received the letter yesterday I was furious at first. That's why I tore it apart'.

'The gall of him to ask for my friendship after everything that happened. After the way he humiliated me by marrying that trashy… Oh well, you know what I mean'.

'That is why I got myself into such a state yesterday'.

'When I woke this morning Mammy was by my side. She was very harsh with me'. Scarlett smiled at the memory.

'She made me see that I cannot go on like this'.

'And if I am going to beat this, er, illness, I need all the help I can get. I need all the friends that I have, for, by God, I never had many to begin with'.

Wade looked at his mother. She obviously meant what she said. After being a witness to her self-destructive behaviour over the years, Wade found it hard to embrace this new attitude. He was not sure if she was ready to take on a huge responsibility as Tara was.

Besides, the countryside held its own charms for him. He grinned when he thought of one particular charm. Maybe he would stay on as master of Tara, if only for a couple of years. Cousin Gerald would be a man in a few years and could take on his own father's legacy so that Wade could pursue other interests.

Nobody knew what tomorrow would bring. Wade decided that he would take it one day at the time. If Uncle Rhett meant what he said than that might help his mother to overcome her addiction. However, if Uncle Rhett failed Mother again, he knew it would be him that had to shoulder that burden.

But Wade Hamilton had the same resilience his mother once possessed. What he had done once, he knew, somehow, he could do again.

* * *

This is written for Tipperose. Here is her list:

Three things I want in my fic:

1 Wade takes over Tara

2 Ella grows into a beauty

3 Ashley brings back Twelve Oaks

Three things I don't want in my fic:

1 Mammy doesn't die

2 Carreen doesn't go to a convent

3 Melanie doesn't die

Time period during which I want this story to be set(if applicable): 10 Years after ending.


End file.
